Flu of love
by yuko aoi
Summary: Kakashi gets the flu on the day he wanted to tell Iruka I love you. Can he still tell him? And does Iruka feel the same way?


**The Flu of Love. **

**I don't own anything.**

**Pairing: Kakashi and Iruka.**

* * *

Kakashi had the flu. It never happened when there was nothing intresting to do. But today he wanted to tell the person he loves I love you. And of all the things that could happen, as Naruto screaming it, a fight with some idiot or anything else, he got the worst he got sick! So he sat on his bed starring out of the window and thinking about Iruka and what he was doing. But suddenly he heard voices, one was irritated like hell, but the other was so sweet, so Iruka! And there outside, on the street for his house Iruka was there with the annoying Yellow brat. He closed his eyes and started to listen to what they were saying.

'Come on Iruka-sensei! Tell him!' Naruto said with an annoying voice.

'But what if I will upset him or maybe he gets angry.' Iruka said while looking at his shoes, but on his cheeks there was a slight blush.

Kakashi opened his eyes and thought he was dreaming, was the one he loves also loving him? He stood up and walked to the front door, waiting there for Iruka. But not knowing what would happen outside.

'Teme!' Someone yelled and came running towards the two ninja's.

'What dobe?' Naruto said, but not looking at the person who called him teme, or even going against it.

'You promised me! We would go on a date today!'

'I can't go now, because Iruka…'

'Shut up! We are going now. Bye Iruka.' Sasuke said and grabbed Naruto's hand before running to the Centrum. Iruka looked some kind of worried. But shook his head and took a deep breath before walking to the front door. And knocking.

The door went open just after a second.

'I didn't expect you to see here.' Kakashi said, but it was obviously he expected it, because otherwise the door wouldn't be so open that fast. But Iruka didn't think about it when he saw his love.

'Can I come inside, because standing outside isn't good for your health now you are sick.'

'Sure come in.'

Iruka went inside and took of his shoes, but when he looked up he saw the sick person walking towards the kitchen.

'Stop, you are going to sit down now and I will make tea.'

'But.'

'No buts. Sit.' The brunette said with a teacher voice.

Kakashi went to a chair and sat down while Iruka walked to the kitchen and started to make some tea. The time went by and after a while Iruka started to look for some cups.

'Were are the cups?'

Kakashi, who looked all the time at the nice ass of Iruka stood up and walked towards him.

'Here.' He said after he grabbed the cups from a shelf.

Iruka took them and looked at them, weren't they the same one as he bought a few years ago.

'Aren't these.'

'Yes they are the one you bought for me as a present.' Kakashi answered before walking back to his chair.

Iruka poured some tea in cups and walked to Kakashi, who was looking at him with hungry eyes.

'Why do you still have them?'

'Because they are from the one I love with my whole heart.'

The brunette gulped and looked at Kakashi before letting go of the cups. They clattered on the floor and broke in million pieces. Iruka didn't expect that Kakashi was feeling the same for him. So the words shocked him.

'I'm so sorry.' He said as he bent down to get the pieces together.

'It's not your fault. I just love you.'

'No I mean sorry that I broke my present for you. And I also love you.' While he said that he cut his finger at some piece and blood was dripping on the floor.

Kakashi took the hand and put the bleeding finger in his mouth, it made Iruka blush and wanted to kiss Kakashi and his horny thoughts came up again. He took the finger out of his mouth and moved closer to Iruka and gave him a little kiss on the mouth.

'I love..' And his mind went black, the flu got higher and made him pass out. He fell to his side, but luckily not to where the pieces where.

Iruka looked with fear in his eyes to the person who just kissed him. But he stood up and grabbed Kakashi and brought him to his bed. (Don't ask me how)

He looked at the sleeping person. And thought how cute he looked, just like a little kid. Suddenly he wanted to kiss Kakashi so badly that he bent down, but before his lips where on the other lips. Kakashi opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around the person above of him and pulled him in his bed. He grinned before closing his eyes again and starting to fall asleep with Iruka in his arms. Who was snuggling closer to the warm body of his lover and also fell asleep.

Kakashi, who first hated to be sick, was now happy he got sick. Because he had his love close to him and it happened better then he thought it would happen if he wasn't sick. He would call this the Flu of Love. And it made him happy even if he was still wearing his mask, you could see he was smiling.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please Comment and Rate. **


End file.
